Regressiva IV The Beauty and the Beast
by Margarida
Summary: Semi UA. Porque da minha desconfiança depende o futuro de meus iguais. Um mimo para Tenshiaburame.


Disclaimer: Saint Seya e seus personagens relacionados pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seya e seus personagens relacionados pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas.

Gente, aqui estou de volta! E com duas fics, senão eu não ia conseguir cumprir o prazo prometido de quatorze semanas até o natal. Por falar nisso, a ação ainda não começa nesta fic, Carol, é somente no natal, embora alguns elementos dela comecem a dar as caras por aqui.

Bom, meu chefe continua em Brasília, o pepino é dos grandes mesmos. Ele pediu mil desculpas pela demora com a betagem, mas, como eu disse a ele, primeiro a sua carreira, depois as fics. Carreira, como assim Sheila? Explico:

Meus chefinhos são membros da Associação Brasileira de Cirurgia Bariátrica (a popular redução de estômago, que não reduz nada coisa nenhuma, erro comum das pessoas) e estão pleiteando uma vaga na Associação Internacional. Só que, por um erro burocrático da brasileira, a documentação do Ronald foi perdida e ele quase perde o título de cirurgião dele! E como a sede é em Brasília, ele teve que ir para lá pessoalmente resolver o entrave.

E vamos à fic, dedicada à Tenshiaburame e cujo título é o desenho da Disney mais lindo, perfeito e romântico que existe... "A Bela e a Fera". Boa leitura!

-x-x-x-x-x-

**The Beauty and the Beast**

**Capítulo único**

-x-x-x-x-x-

"_Isso é ridículo, Arysha! Nós podemos muito bem lutarmos sozinhas, temos força e treinamento para tanto! – tentava argumentar a jovem amazona de cabelos prateados na altura da curva do pescoço e olhos azuis límpidos, mas que naquele momento estavam enegrecidos de raiva._

_Seguia a sacerdotisa pelos corredores que davam acesso ao jardim do templo de Ártemis, a outra parecia não lhe dar ouvidos._

_-Arysha! Pare de fingir que não está me ouvindo!_

_-Pare você de esbravejar e dizer bobagens, Sarah! São ordens de nossa deusa, apenas cumpra com sua parte._

_-Ordens... – ela praguejou, estancando o passo já na saída do templo, encarando a mais velha – Pois saiba que não concordo com elas. E só obedeço por serem de nossa deusa..._

_Saiu, pisando duro, deixando Arysha com seus pensamentos e obrigações."_

-Ordens! E daí que são de nossa deusa! Por que tinham que envolver homens? Por um acaso não servimos para nada? – Sarah perguntava para o nada, falando sozinha. Desde que partira de Temísera, não havia parado um único segundo de questionar as ordens transmitidas por Arysha.

Desde pequena, crescera com a idéia de que homens serviam somente para reprodução e que sempre traziam problemas. Prometera a si mesma que nunca, em toda sua vida, sequer cruzaria o caminho de um. E agora, ia justamente ao encontro de um deles!

Pelo menos o dito cujo fizera o favor de se estabelecer em um dos reinos próximos à Temísera, assim não teria que desprender uma longa e cansativa viagem. Só não entendia muito bem porque um homem iria escolher viver em um dos muitos templos dedicados à Afrodite. "Idiota... Deve ter sido rebaixado à escravo daquela zinha...", pensava consigo mesma. "Zinha" porque não conseguia compreender como uma deusa poderia se preocupar mais com a própria beleza do que com a guerra em curso.

Mais meio dia de cavalgada e logo se encontrava no reino fronteiriço. E, do vale onde se encontrava no momento, podia avistar o pequeno templo que se erguia no alto de uma colina. Atiçando seu cavalo branco feito neve, pô-se de volta ao caminho. O quanto antes falasse com o tal que procurava, mais cedo voltaria para casa.

O templo não possuía portões, apenas arcos e colunas feitos de mármore. Apeou do cavalo à entrada de um belo jardim repleto de rosas vermelhas e brancas, algumas também negras que cresciam de maneira harmoniosa. O perfume delas enchiam o ambiente e, como amazona desconfiada que era, Sarah notou algo diferente no ar. Não sabia dizer com precisão, mas o cheiro daquelas flores parecia estranho, era mais doce e por vezes se tornava meio enjoativo.

Continuou caminhando pelo jardim, seguindo por um caminho de pedras polidas até que parou diante de um grande salão ao ar livre, onde havia ainda mais rosas e um imenso lago de água cristalina, com uma ponte que ligava a entrada do salão à uma espécie de altar e atrás dele, uma passagem, provavelmente para alguma área interna do templo.

Caminhou até a margem do lago, e se abaixou até ficar de joelhos, estava com sede e cansada. Com as mãos em concha, jogou um pouco daquela água no rosto e bebeu outro tanto, de olhos fechados. Estava assim quando percebeu que as folhas das roseiras movimentaram-se de maneira mais brusca. Cautelosa, ela levantou-se e, com um movimento discreto e preciso, passou a mão no arco que estava preso à sua cintura, enquanto se voltava para trás e tomava posse de uma de suas flechas que estava na aljava à suas costas.

Quando apontou o arco na direção de onde ouvira o barulho, foi inevitável um arquear de sobrancelhas. Alguém vinha pelo caminho de pedras, mas não sabia dizer com precisão se era um homem ou uma mulher. Tinha longos cabelos loiros, tão claros que quase se assemelhavam aos seus e olhos azuis claríssimos, feito diamantes. Pele muito branca e um andar calmo e suave, um sorriso diferente no rosto. Não sabia se era cinismo ou divertimento.

Tentou firmar a vista e retesou o arco, mas percebeu que, por um momento, parecia embaçada. Seria o cansaço?

-Deveria ser eu e não você a empunhar uma arma, senhorita... Afinal, é a invasora aqui...

Pela voz que lhe chegava os ouvidos, pôde perceber que era um homem. Emudeceu, não imaginava que pudesse existir um espécime masculino com uma beleza tão andrógina e perturbadora quanto a do ser à sua frente. Sacudiu a cabeça para afastar tais pensamentos e manteve o arco em linha de ataque, mas seus braços formigavam. Pareciam fraquejar.

-Não vai me dizer nada para justificar a sua presença aqui, senhorita? – ele falou, agora mais próximo. Aliás, tão próximo que a ponta da flecha quase o alcançava.

-Não tenho que me justificar, ainda mais para um homem. – ela disse, guardando o arco. Odiava aquilo, mas tinha que usar de diplomacia e não força naquele momento.

-Pode até ser, mas acho que mereço no mínimo uma explicação para a presença de uma estranha neste lugar...

Falava com uma calma perturbadora, enquanto dava a volta pela direita da amazona, encaminhando-se para a ponte sobre o lago. Parou sobre ela, apoiando-se no madeiro e segurando em uma das mãos uma rosa vermelha, com a qual brincava de maneira displicente. Sarah, percebendo que logo iria se irritar de vez com aquela figura, foi até ele, mas mal pisou na ponte, sentiu a visão embaçar novamente e a suas pernas bambearem. No ar, a impressão que tinha era que o perfume das rosas havia se acentuado com mais força.

-Eu... Procuro por... – ela começou a falar, mas sua voz parecia mole e a garganta subitamente seca.

-Procura? – ele questionou, como se não percebesse que havia algo errado com a amazona.

-Por... Afrodite... Guerreiro de Atena...

Por que não conseguia articular uma frase inteira e de maneira coerente? Parecia uma idiota, quis ordenar seus pensamentos, mas as idéias estavam desconexas. Percebeu que aquele homem se aproximava de si, mas não conseguiu dar um passo para frente ou para trás, suas pernas fraquejaram e ela precisou se segurar no madeiro para não cair.

-Sou eu quem procura... – ele disse, bem próximo a ela. Como não percebeu que ele estava logo ali, há poucos centímetros de distância? – Mas não sei se posso fazer o que certamente me pedirá...

-O... Quê... Por... Quê...

-Simples... – ele falou bem próximo ao ouvido de Sarah, enquanto acariciava a pele alva do rosto dela com a rosa – Por que por detrás dessa beleza, há uma besta, minha cara amazona...

Não conseguiu compreender de fato o que ele acabara de dizer, pois antes que pudesse pensar, sua visão escureceu de vez e ela desmaiou, nos braços do rapaz. Com cautela, Afrodite a pegou no colo e se dirigiu para a ala interna do templo, seguindo por um corredor todo iluminado por archotes até chegar a um quarto bem amplo, com uma espécie de cama ao centro. Deitou a amazona sobre ela, dezenas de pétalas de rosas enfeitavam os lençóis de linho e seda.

-És bela, sem dúvida... – disse simplesmente, depositando sobre o peito da amazona a rosa com a qual brincava.

Do lado de fora do templo, à entrada do jardim, o cavalo de Sarah estava caído. Morto.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Nossa, ficou uma coisa meio macabra esta fic, não? Segundo meu chefe, foi a que mais despertou a curiosidade dele, afinal, o que Afrodite fez ou vai fazer com a Sarah?

Palpites?

Beijos e até daqui há pouco, na próxima fic!


End file.
